Chapter 6 - Combat: Attack - Injuries - Weapons
Section 8: RP Combat Attack Score Modifier: : A character's base attack score modifier is the relative chance he has of giving damage to an opponent in combat. It is determined by the his agility and by his skill with the weapon. Two base attack score modifiers are need to be calculated; one of these determines the character's base chance to hit with modern weapons, and the other determines his chance to hit in unarmed combat. These base attack score modifier should be recorded on the character sheet. Ranged Attack Score, Modern (RASM) : This number is the average of the character's Agility plus his Skill Rating in Modern Marksmanship. To find it, add the agility and the Skill Rating together, divide by 2, and round up. Melee Attack Score, Hand-To-Hand (MAS) : This number is the average of the character's agility and his Skill Rating in Unarmed Personal Combat. To find it, add the agility and the Skill Rating together, divide by 2, and round up. Starship Ranged Attack Score (SRAS) : This number is the average of the character's agility and his Skill Rating in Starship Weapon Operations. To find it, add the agility and the Skill Rating together, divide by 2, and round up. Computer Attack by Hacking (CAH) : This number is the average of the character's mind and her Skill Rating in Computer Operations. To find it, add the mind and the Skill Rating together, divide by 2, and round up. For example, Liz Rendino has a mind score of 80 and a Skill Rating in Computer Operations of 75 her Computer Attack by Hacking is 78 (80 + 75 = 155; 155 / 2 = 77.5). Round up 'Section 9: Injuries' Taking Lethal Damage : Wound damage occurs when the character sustains wounds, bruises, cuts and abrasions, or the like. The damage need not be delivered by a weapon nor need it be visible, and damage from disease or poison frequently falls in this category. Weapons apply injuries that will hinder the character or seriously wound them to the point of disabling them from the mission or task at hand. Damage taken reduces your wounds score which is determined by body divided by 10 rounded down. Taking Temporary : Temporary damage accumulates quickly and is restored quite rapidly. Exhaustion due to strenuous activity is a common way to take this damage. Such strenuous activity includes running full speed, evading full speed, swimming full speed, crossing difficult terrain, and personal combat. This list is not complete, and there will be other activities in the game not included may be tiring in a given situation. Stun damage from a phaser also is temporary damage, as are certain effects from drugs. : Temporary damage from fatigue is not automatic. The chance that it will occur is based on the character's body score. When performing strenuous activities, a character must make a Saving Roll against his Body Score to avoid temporary damage from fatigue. If the roll is successful, no temporary damage is taken, but if the roll fails, the character takes 1 wounding points of temporary damage. A character is considered worn out must spend five minutes to catch his breath and restore his wounds. Inaction & Unconsciousness : When ever a character takes a wound you receives a Inaction Penalty of -20 penalty to all skills. This reflects that your character has been injured and will effect his efficiency at whatever he does. : If a character takes enough damage of either type, then he might become unconsciousness. Once a character reaches zero they make one save against body score. This allows them to maintain consciousness. Success in this roll would allow the character to remain awake but disable and immobilized. Failure would result in them being unconsciousness. Mortal Injury : Whenever a character's wounds reaches negative wound points, he is mortally injured and will die if emergency treatment is not provided quickly. Since a character can never die in Daedalus RP Community. Some amazing effect always allows them to cheat death. However consequences are still paid. For every two points beyond zero a character must spend an entire session hospitalized. Restoring Lethal Wounds : Wound damage heals slowly, normally through rest for one day or more. During this time, the character may not do anything that would hinder the healing process If the character's wounds are at zero or less the rest must be in bed. To find the healing rate at which wounds are restored per day of extended rest. You divide your body score by 20 and restore that many wounds per day of rest. Regaining Temporary Damage : Some temporary damage will be regained for 30 minutes of rest, during which the character may not perform any strenuous or continuous action such as prolonged walking, combat, or the like. Under certain conditions, temporary damage may entirely regenerate in an even shorter period of time. Emergency First Aid : Emergency first aid required to prevent death can be provided by anyone qualified (Skill Rating of 10) in General Medicine. Once a medic reaches the injured character, he/she may attempt to save that character's life. The attempt takes 5 minutes. Of course, success of the treatment depends on the skill of the medic, and thus it should be the greatest available at the time. Success may be modified by a number of factors, including the extent of the injury, the medical equipment available, prior attempts at first aid, the time that has elapsed since the patient's condition became critical, and so on. If the medic does not have medical skill in the patient's specific race, the chance of success is significantly reduced. If the emergency first aid is successful, the patient's wounds are stabilized at 1 and the healing process may begin. Conducting Surgery : Surgery is only needed when attempting to restore negative wound points. This is done to shorten the amount of time a player has to spend hospitalized and out of the game. A medical officer may conduct surgery and success may be modified by a number of factors. This would include the extent of the injury, the medical equipment available, prior attempts at first aid, the time that has elapsed since the patient's condition became critical, and so on. : If surgery is successful a character's wounds are restored at 1 but all his skills take a major penalty of -60 to reflect surgery fatigue. This penalty is removed by spending one extended rest period in bed, and natural healing will restore your wound points per day. 'Section 10: Weapons' Modern Weapons: '''deal 3 points of damage to a character's wound. '''Archaic Weapons: '''deal 2 points of damage to a character's wounds. '''Melee Weapons: '''deal 2 points of damage to wounds. '''Unarmed Combat: deals 1 point of damage to wounds.